Why Did You Pick Her?
by FantasyWriter101
Summary: anti-sasusaku/Sakura can't get over the fact that Sasuke picked Hinata over her. While still in love with Sasuke, she is married to Naruto./I apologize for that error on posting this fanfic.And if you think that sasuhina are bad really I don't care.


Hello I'm back, but with a different pairing. Hope you like it. Peace!

* * *

**Why Did You Pick Her?**

I know it's a sin to love you, and be married to another man. I know that you don't love me, but I can't help myself. This love and lust that I have for you is so strong, and that's the reason why I went to your apartment last night. I needed to see you, I needed to hear you, I needed to feel you, and I needed you inside me.

When I arrived at your door you welcomed me in. You asked me why I came and I replied saying that I needed advise on how to deal with Naruto, my husband. You laughed and offered me some tea, I accepted. Oh, Sasuke how naive you are. You think I came for advise, but what I really came for is to have you. My plan was simple. All I had to do was drug you and then I could do whatever I want with you.

You came with the tea and I took a sip. I said that it needed more suagar, so you took my cup to add more sugar in it. I took the drug and put it in your tea. While we were drinking I asked stupid questions. You laughed at first, then you answered them. After you finished your tea you passed out. I picked you up like a baby, thank you super strength, and took you to your room. There I threw you on the bed, undressed you, and then myself. While I made love to you, you still let out moans and groans even though you were knocked out. After we both came you said something. You said a name, it wasn't my name, but someone else, you called out Hinata.

When you said that name I started crying and laid on the otherside of the bed. Why do you love her? Why don't you love me? What does she have that I don't? I knew you longer than her. Why would you want a weak, ugly, shy, disowned, low-life, bitch? I hate her for stealing your heart when it was meant for me. She doesn't even want you, she wants Naruto. I want to bury her alive so she could die, or even better I wan to kill her with my to bare hands. Why, Sasuke?! Why are you doing this to me?

I get off the bed, and jump out the window naked. I walk out in the night, rain coming down like knives. Walking down the deserted streets heading to the Hokage Monument. I climbed the mountain, went over the railing, and hanged on the railing so I wouldn't fall just yet. I looked over good memories that I had with you and the bad, too.

I regret marrying Naruto for the wrong reasons. I regret using him like I did. I hope he moves on and finds another wife that will love him and understand him. For you Sasuke I hope that you end up with Hinata so you can be happy even though I hate Hinata for stealing you away. I wish you the best of luck. My death is the only way Naruto and Sasuke could live a happy life, because if I were still alive their lives would be ruined.

I let go of the railing and fall. My life flashes through my eyes. I cry hard, and can hardly breathe, because of the gravity pulling me down. Then I hit the ground, and slowly blackout and after that I see the light.

time skip: two years later

During the first year after Sakura's death, Naruto became a total reck. Luckily, Sasuke and Hinata were there to help him recover. After that year, Sasuke and Hinata started dating, and got married 6 months later. Naruto and Ino are now dating, and plan to get married in 8 months. Sasuke and Hinata have twins who are 4 months old. Everything is back to normal and everyone is happy.

After Sakura left Sasuke's apartment that night, he woke up. He saw that he was naked, and that his clothes and Sakura's clothes were on the floor. He quickly figured out that Sakura had raped him. He searched around his apartment and didn't find her. He started to beat up the wall ith anger for what Sakura did to him. Then after taking out his anger on the wall, he started to cry when he thought of how he felt used, and disgusted. When he heard that Sakura committed suicide he felt glad, but when he got to the funeral he felt sad about how Sakura was so miserable about him chosing Hinata over her and then forgave her.

Thanks for reading and please review! - FantasyWriter101

P.S. I might put up a sasuhina fanfic with chapters still thinking if the one I'm writing is good.


End file.
